1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a code lock, especially to a code lock that can be set code by users themselves and with features of easy operation and simple structure.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The applications of locks are quite accessible today. For example, channel gates, doors, personal closets, safe deposit boxes, vehicles and so on, are arranged with locks so as to manage the opening and closing of the objects by specific staffs or owners. According to different applications, the locks are divided into various types such as key locks, code locks, etc. The key locks are opened and closed by keys, the code locks are opened and closed by input code, and so forth.
The so-called code lock can be set a new code each time the user uses it and the code can be changed as often as required. Thus it's difficult for burglars to break the code and the code locks are quite popular.
There is still a space for improvement of the code lock. Thus a code lock with features of simple structure and easy operation is provided.